


Без названия

by arisu_aiko



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс находит порно с участием Артура.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30905) by drabbledreams. 



― Артур, ― раздается из спальни. Голос Имса звучит обеспокоенно: он слишком громкий и резкий. ― Можешь подойти на секундочку?  
Он запихивает коробки из-под китайской еды в мусорное ведро и заходит в спальню.   
― Что… ― Он видит Имса, который уставился широко раскрытыми глазами в экран компьютера.  
В монитор, на котором Артур отсасывает другому парню. Это видео было сделано несколько лет назад. Парень, Артур помнил, был настойчивым и болтливым. Слишком болтливым. Очень болтливым:   
― Да, я собираюсь выебать эту симпатичную задницу очень сильно, я поимею тебя… ― И все в таком духе. Это был его не самый лучший секс.  
―Хм, ―произносит он.  
― Хм, действительно, ― тихо соглашается Имс. Видео все еще идет, и Артур слышит хлюпающие звуки, слышит стоны блондина, и в горле ощущается кислый привкус, как будто он снова отсасывает этому парню.   
Он дергается вперед и закрывает окно проигрывателя; шум прекращается. Артур тут же расслабляется, еще не осознавая, что, о да, Имс только что обнаружил его прошлое порнозвезды.   
Имс, который сейчас смотрит на Артура взглядом, в котором можно прочитать боль, смущение и гнев. У него все еще приоткрыт от удивления рот, а щеки горят (Артур отвлеченно думает, что Имс, наверное, возбужден – быстрый взгляд на промежность Имса подтверждает эту мысль, но приоритеты, Артур!).  
― Артур… ― начинает говорить Имс.  
― Не психуй!   
― Но…  
― Не психуй!  
Имс выглядит рассерженным сильнее, чем пять секунд назад.   
― Артур, ты…   
― Не психуй!  
― Артур! ― крикнул Имс. ― Дай мне сказать!  
Артур замолкает и делает маленький шаг назад. И смотрит на Имса, который теперь выглядит больше расстроенным, чем разозленным.  
― Не психуй, ― бормочет он. Имс издает сдавленный полустон-полурычание и протягивает руки в его сторону.   
― Прости, ― в конце концов, произносит Артур, и Имс откидывается на спинку стула.  
Он прижимает кончики пальцев друг к другу.   
― Итак, ― мягко произносит Имс. ― Ты снялся в порно.  
Артур кивает.  
― И, ― Имс слегка повышает голос, ― ты… ты больше этого не сделаешь, правильно? Ты не…  
― Нет, господи, нет, ― быстро заверяет его Артур. ― Я покинул бизнес прямо перед тем, как мы встретились.  
―Так, в то время как мы…  
― Нет.  
― У тебя не было…  
― Нет.  
Имс приподнял брови.   
―Ты снова — замечает он, — прерываешь меня.  
― Мне следовало бы извиниться, но я не буду, ― парирует он, и это заставляет Имса усмехнуться.  
Это хороший знак.  
― И что теперь? Это что-нибудь изменит? ― медленно произносит Артур.   
Имс кривит свои губы и медленно качает головой.   
― Нет, я не… То есть, я хочу сказать, я был в шоке, но раз уж ты бросил, это теперь неважно.  
Они уставились друг на друга. Артуру хотелось нарушить угнетающую тишину, повисшую между ними.   
― Знаешь, ― он почти мурлычет, ―есть одна вещь, которая может из этого получиться.  
― Ну?  
Он садится на колени Имса, кладя руки на спинку высокого черного стула. ― Мы всегда можем снять собственные видео и продать их, если нам когда-нибудь понадобятся лишние деньги.   
Имс усмехается и кладет руки на бока Артура:  
― По-моему, отличная идея.  
― Рад, что ты так думаешь, ― тихо произносит Артур, и пальцы Имса сжимаются на его талии.


End file.
